Kuvira Minn
is the eldest daughter to Kai and Jin. Biography Early Life Kuvira was born during a rather complicated time. Her parents were not yet married and the pregnancy that would lead to her existence was not planned at all. At first, Jin and Kai thought it was only one child, but soon found out they were having twins. This would lead to stress and worry about the mother's and the girls' health and how to keep them healthy during pregnancy. Kuvira and her twin, Kenirya, were born a month and a half later, her twin three minutes later than her. Her twin was healthy and strong, but Kuvira herself was not breathing. Due to that, they thought she was dead and was in a sort of coma for a few hours, with a doctor tending to her and did what he could for her. Soon enough he had the idea of putting her twin close to her. The result was immediate, for as soon as her twin wrapped an arm around her, she opened her eyes and began to cry. Even so, Kuvira was a sick child, rare for hybrids, often hooked up to the bed as she didn't have the strength to do a normal life and was frail in appearance, often needing to be force fed as she couldn't hold the cutlery to eat, or even use her hands. She was really protected during those times due to that, as any cold breeze could make her really ill and finish her off, so she never really played outside. As such, she often got closer and closer to Kai, listening to his stories during his time in the army, and stories from her mother or spending time with her twin sometimes. Two years later, Korra was born, and the good days were over. Jin died in childbirth and soon their mother wasn't there for comfort anymore. Kai grew bitter until he fully lost his humanity and stopped caring for the three of them, only keeping them alive. Kuvira struggled with sickness, and worked on making herself stronger. She would still be weak and sick, but now she would force herself to do things she didn't before. She went to school, made friends, and began growing stronger. At home, things were horrible, however, as Kai kept her sisters at bay. One day, Kuvira came home late and wasn't prepared to deal with Kai's anger. He demanded to know where she had been, and as she was asked where she had been, she walked past him to her room. Hours later, Kai was standing at the door as she had fallen asleep, and he placed her on the back of the car, having packed for her. He locked the door of the house and drove her to a military camp. Once they got there, he placed her in a room with several other people and drove back there. Kuvira would find herself in there when waking up by a loud horn, jumping up in fear and confusion. From then on, Kai trained her to be a soldier, although she hated every second of it. Even so, her mind became slightly altered, she did feel strong, but felt conflicted with it. When she finished the training, she returned home, but it was not the same anymore. On the first few days, she did nothing but sleep. Her friends no longer talked to her and her sisters were not allowed to speak to her. She was thinner and weaker again. For a few days, she didn't move, her body healing from the strain. When waking up, she was quiet and skittish, jumping at nearly anything. She still went to school, but worked alone and silent in class and her friends had moved on when she "disappeared". She still spent some time with her sisters, but once they got home they'd have to stop. It carried on being that way, until the day Kai locked the three of them inside the house, and set it on fire. She does not know what came of her sisters, only that she felt herself burning after waking up from crying to sleep. Grimacing and trying to move, she was quickly engulfed by flames. Not knowing where to head to, she first found herself at Forks. That's where she still resides, although she occasionally seems to be drawn to Volterra for a reason she can't explain. Elysian Peace (RP 1) She was briefly at the masquerade, although as a spirit, and for that reason no one was able to see her. Often she will spend most of her time there, sometimes acting childish and messing with everything she can get her hands on. Twisted Everyway She was seen briefly interacting with Seth while seeing the best way to install an alarm on his room for safety. Physical Appearance Kuvira has long, black hair, usually tied up on a ribbon behind her back, as she tries hard to conceal her curls, often straightening her hair to give it a different, unique look, and so that she looks like herself. Her eyes are either blue or purple, often the two color mixing up on one, and also, her eyes often change color between purple, blue, green and grey, and tend to mix up together, so her eyes are indeed unique. Her skin is rather pale, even more ever since she died, due to her Asian heritage. She is slightly thin, even if she is strong whenever fighting, due to the last few months of her life. She is curvy build and really beautiful, despite the frail complexity. Personality & Traits Kuvira is driven by a fierce desire to protect those who are respectful towards her or to those who can make the current situations they are going through in their lives who makes her feel the need to help them and attend their cries, and often helps them through the limited power she has as a ghost. She is very protective or her family and friends, and will do almost anything to protect them. She is quiet and very soft and friendly, though she does have a colder side when angry or when feeling shut outside from the physical world where she does not belong anymore. Essentially raised by a soldier, Kuvira retained an unhealthy respect for two things: loyalty and obedience to authorities. Due to the years where Kai trained her to be a soldier, she is still proficient in the use of intimidation, although it does leave an invisible tool on her. Her softer side is usually shown on her private time when she's in family or with a few of her friends as it feels weird and she believes it makes her feel and appear vulnerable in public. Though she seems to be cold in public, it's actually a façade to cope with things from her path. However, deep down and usually in private, she is actually sensitive and caring. Powers & Abilities Power negation and power absortion (only one at the time) Relationships Jin Her mother. She was the one that kept the house running and Kai in the balance. Once she died after giving birth to Korra and Tenzin, everything went downhill. Kai Her father. A few days after her sixteenth birthday, he set the house on fire, killing her. Has not even attempted to look for him since. Asami Her half sister that she doesn't know that she exists. Kenichi, Korra, Hyun and Tenzin Her siblings. They were very close until the day she died, but she hasn't seen them ever since. Mary and Lenka Her other two nieces. Has yet to meet them. Kirima, Seth and Euphrasie Her nieces and nephew. Has met Seth. Francisco Her mate. Has yet to meet him Etymology Kuvira is a name of Indian origin, and means corageous woman. Akiera is a name of unknown origin and meaning. Media Portrayal Kuvira is portrayed by Si-Yeon Park in all pictures. Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Spirit Category:Characters with special abilities Category:Minn Family